BRUH WHAT'S HAPPENING?
by CarlTheLegitChickenNugget
Summary: 15 year old Jen and 12 year old Lia find a barn in the middle of a storm. But there's people in it.. what should they do? Go against 12 strangers plus a baby? Or a giant herd of corpses in the middle of a raging storm? Which would you choose? (CarlxOC) Judith G. Rick G.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~Hey guys this is a new TWD story. My sis came up with the plot and stuff but hope y'all like it. Please review. Even if you don't like it, I wanna know what y'all think. And if there's something wrong with it, please tell me, and I'll fix it.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

Name: Jennie Warren (Jen for short).

Age: 14.

Hair: Dark Red past her shoulders (almost brown).

Eyes: Grey.

Gender: Female.

Hair style: ponytail.

Name: Amelia Warren.

Age:. 12.

Hair: Dirty blond cut short.

Eyes: Normal blue.

Gender: Female.

Hair style: down.

Season 5-present.

First person.

They meet Rick's group at the barn during the storm. In season 5 ep "Them"

I look up at the sky, as dark clouds start to form.

"We should find shelter." I told my sister as she walked passed me well, dragging a stick across the road.

"Yeah." She answered, still walking.

"Which way you wanna go?" I asked stopping. "We shouldn't stay out in the open. It's not safe." I said, as she shrugged and pointed a random direction.

"East?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Ok." I said walking into the woods, looking behind my shoulder every now and then, to make sure she was still behind me.

"You should keep up, or else your gon' get lost..." I said staring at her.

"Look!" She said jumping up and down pointing off into the distance.

"Ugh, what?" I said turning around rolling eyes.

"It's a barn! We can stay there! C'mon!" She said running twords the barn.

"Wait!" I yelled. Glaring at her, as I started running after her. I grabbed her arm as she almost fell. "It could be dangerous. Don't ever run off like that again!"

"Sorry..." She said bowing her head. "It's just.. it's raining, and it's cold, and I got excited." She said slightly smiling.

"Don't... Don't give me that look..." I said rolling my eyes at her. She always gives me that one look just to get herself out of trouble AND IT ALWAYS WORKS! Ugh! " Just, don't do it again, k?" She nodded quickly, as we slowly walked twords the barn. "Shhh..." I shushed her, as I heard people talking.

"What is it?" She whispered back.

"People... Talking..." I whispered.

"What? People?" She asked, sounding excited, how on earth is she happy? People are more dangerous then the dead nowadays. Seriously.

"Can we meet them?" She asked.

"What? No! They could be dangerous we need to..." I stopped mid sentence, when there was a loud BANG. It was thunder. And... Lots and lots of corpses. Craaaaap!

"Ok, were taking our chances with the people." I quickly said, taking her hand, while running to the barn. I slowly opened the door.

"Um, h-hi?" I said quietly, and a man jumped up, raising a crossbow.

"Who the hell are you?!" The man asked, which made everyone else realize there was a stranger in the barn. About eight other people raised weapons. Crap. They definitely had numbers.

"Um..., I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..." I said glancing at the barn door. "There's a herd of corpses headed our way..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~Hey guys! I'm going to try to post a chapter for this story every day. And I hope I get reviews they helps incourage us to keep writing. Cause then I know people are reading. So please review, whether you like it or now. If there's somthin' wrong I hope y'all tell me so I can fix it.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

Lia's POV.

I looked over my sisters shoulder eyeing everyone, but my gaze stopped, and my eyes widened, I saw a boy holding a... A BABY! I can't believe it! I love babies! I've always wanted to hold one, but I was always to little, of course. I just kept staring as everyone else rushed to the door holding it shut as corpses pushed on the door. A girl with dark skin held a gun to my sisters head. I looked over at the baby again, but the baby was on the ground and the boy was gone. I looked over my shoulder and saw him pushing the door closed like everyone else. I turned my gaze back to the baby who was now crying.

"Aren't y'gonna stop her cryin'?" I asked, looking at the girl in front of us.

"Sasha we need your help! We'll deal with them later." I heard an older man with a southern accent say.

"Stay here." The girl who's name was Sasha told us. We just nodded.

A couple hours later the storm calmed down, and the corpses left. Then an older man with a silver shiny gun pointed at us started asking us questions.

"Who are you?" The man asked, still pointing the gun at my sisters head.

"M-my name is J-jen and this is my little sister Lia. We were just lookin' for a place to stay that's all." My sister answered.

"Where's your group?" The guy with the crossbow asked.

"We don't have one." My sister answered. She's doin' all the talking.

"Ok, then how long have you been alone?" A girl asked from behind us. I turned my head to look at her. But Jennie didn't move at all. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was shoulder length. She had an southern accent also.

"A couple months, give or take." Jennie answered.

"Pfft, like a couple a runts could survive on their own that long." The man with a crossbow said.

"Hey, I'm not a runt!" I yelled glaring at him. He returned the glare.

"How'd you lose your group?" The older man asked looking at my sister, whom I was still hiding behind, without even noticing. I slowly came out from behind her.

"My sis and I were huntin'..." She said looking at me. "When we came back the place was gone." I looked down at my feet at the memory. It was sad but Jennie tells me not to think about it.

"Sorry to hear that, but we need to take all your weapons just in case." The older guy said. Y'know, I just realized how bushy his beard was. It made me laugh.

"What'r you laughin' at runt?" The crossbow dude asked.

"Nothing, just that he kinda reminds me of Santa Claus. Cause of his beard. You should dye it white." I said chuckling.

"Yeah..." The man said rubbing his chin.

"You should get some rest. You sleep over there," the man pointed to a horse stall. "I'll have more questions for you in the mornin'." He said.

"Gross." I mumbled under my breath, as Jennie and I walked to the stall.

The next morning I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I rubbed them yawning.

I opened the stall door, but looked behind me before exiting the stall. Jennie was gone. She must already be out there. I walked out the stall and looked around the barn and there was an man lying on the floor. He wasn't there last night. But he didn't look like he was sleeping, or like he was dead. There was a red mark across his cheek. Ouch, that looks like it's gotta hurt.

"Empty his bag, let's see who this guy really is." The bushy bearded man said. I still don't know his name. All well, I shrugged. I walked over to Jennie who was leaning against a wall, watching the boy dump out a a pack. Wow... That's a lot a food. Ooooh apple sauce!

"I've never seen a gun like this." The kid said. Geez he needs to cut his hair... He looks like a girl. I tried my best not to laugh. The man that was lying on the ground, woke up. I just ignored everyone else as the just talked, I walked over to the kid with long hair, looking up at him holding onto the babys hand I asked,

"What's the baby's name?"

"Uh, Judith. Her name's Judith." He answered.

"She's adorable." I said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~Hey guys I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I'm hopin' y'all review. It would really help me write more, since I know that there's actually people out there reading my stories, and I know im not just writing to nobody. Well I hope y'all like it and even if you don't please review to tell me what's wrong and I might be able to fix it for y'all.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

Jen's POV.

I looked over my shoulder at Lia, who was talking to the kid with the sheriff hat. She was holding the baby's hand. She's always love babies, always.

Whenever she saw one she would have to go up to it and talk to the person holding the baby. Asking it's name how old it was, stuff like that. I walked up to her and the kid. I knelt down next to Lia,

"Hey Lia why don't you go meet people, it's my turn to see the baby." I smiled.

"Ookay." She sighed and ran off to the Korean guy, I think his name was Glenn? I stood up facing the kid.

"Hey, sorry about that. She has a habit of doing that, just running off getting into other people's business." I said chuckling.

"It's fine, don't all little siblings do that? I guess I'll have to get used to it anyway, cause she gonna start walking soon and I'm gonna have to keep and eye on her 24/7." He said smiling, well looking at the baby.

"Is she your sister?" I asked motioning to the baby he was holding.

"Yeah, her name is Judith." He said smiling at her again. Now that I think about it, he hasn't looked at me once since we started talking.

"That's a pretty name. I knew a girl in school who's name was Judith." I said trying to get him to look at me, but he kept his eyes on his sister.

"Yeah, my Dad let me name her." He said motioning to the leader, who's name was Rick. But I didn't know that was his Dad.

"That's cool, Lia was named after my Grandmother." I said looking at Judith as she giggled.

"Cool, you wanna hold her?" He asked motioning to Jusldith.

"Really? Yeah, I'd love to." I answered, taking the small human from his arms. He finally looked up at me. Oh my gosh... His eyes... So... Blue... I can't stop staring. I looked away, trying not to make him think I'm weird, for staring too long.

"I'll be right back." He said turning around walking passed his dad up to Glenn, who was still talking to Lia. He came back with a jar in his hands.

"Here." He said handing my the jar. It was apple sauce. Yuck. I hated apple sauce. It's texture is just... Blegh.

"Thanks." I said taking the jar from him, popping the lid off and scooping some out to feed it to Judith.

"Yep." He said staring at his sister again. I looked into his eyes one more time, before giving him back his sister, and leaving to check on Lia.

"We're leaving tonight." Rick said. He talking about a "Safe Zone" this guy Aaron keeps talking about. I was actually kinda happy when Rick punched him, cause he wouldn't shut up. I looked up and saw Rick walking up to me.

"Listen, I know we just met, but I think you should come with us." He said rubbing his chin. "But it's your choice, it's not up to me, cause you're not officially in this group, cause y'know, you haven't said whether or not you wanted to be." I looked over at Lia, who was with Carl and Judith again. Should we go with them? I mean Lia would love that. But, we only met them last night, and so far the only thing I know about them is some of their names and that Rick is the leader.

"Um, I'm going to talk to Lia very quick, I'll be right back." I told him, while turning around, and walking to my sister.

"Lia, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked kneeling down to her height. She was pretty short for being twelve, and she still acted like she was nine years old.

"Yeah?" She asked walking up to me.

"Ok, what do you think of these people?" I asked her, standing up straight.

"I think they're really nice! And Carl said later I might wear his hat! And I might be able to hold Judith!" She said excitedly. Oh my gosh, it would be hard to tell her we weren't going. So, maybe we should. If we can't trust these people, then we just, leave.

I sighed before saying, "Alright, but if anything goes wrong we leave, no complaining, or anything like that, got it?" I asked her.

"Really?! Yeah! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Oh my gosh... Maybe with other people around I could try to ignore this.

"Yeah, but you have to obey everything you're told. Unless it's something bad. So if you're told to do anything, by anyone else, ask me first, k?"

"Kk!" She said running off, back to Carl. I walked back to Rick, who was talking with Glenn and Abraham.

" Hey, um, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him. He turned around to face me.

"Um, we decided to go with you." I said looking down at my feet. I hope this sis the right decision.

"Alright, we're leaving at sunset. So pack your things." He said before turning to his son. " Carl, pack your things we're leaving tonight."

"K." He answered, putting Judith on the ground next to Michonne.

"I'm, gonna go over there." I said pointing next to Maggie. And walking away.

"Hey." I said waving to her.

"Oh hey, you wanna sit down?" She asked patting the ground next to her.

"Uh, sure. Um, Rick offered us to go to the "Safe Zone" with you," I said picking up a piece of hay, and bring it into little pieces.

"Really? What'd you say?" She asked kinda sounding excited. I mean the people here are nice, and all, but I still don't know if I can trust them. I think Maggie is the nicest of em all.

"I told him, yes." I said picking up another piece of hay.

"Really? Welcome to the group then, do you know everyone's names?" She asked, Looking over at Glenn.

" Um I know a few, there's Abraham, Glenn, Carl, Judith, and Rick. Oh and of course You Maggie. I said smiling.

"Ok, there's Rosita," she said pointing to the girl with pigtails. "There's Eugene," she pointed to a guy with a mullet. "There's Sasha," she said pointing to the one of the girls with dark skin. "And Michonne," She said pointing to Michonne. Oh yeah I forgot about her. "And there's Gabriel," She said pointing to a dark skinned man. "And Daryl," she said pointing to the man with the crossbow. "And there's Carol." She said pointing to a grey haired woman.

"Cool. You guys have a lot of people." I said smiling.

"We used to have more, they're gone now." She said bowing her head.

"Oh sorry, what where their names?" I asked quietly.

"There was Sasha's brother Tyreese, Her boyfriend Bob, my sister Beth, my daddy Hershel, Rick's wife Lori, a girl named Andrea, a guy named Dale, a man named T-Dog, we've lost a lot. But we all have each other." She said looking down at the floor. Wow they did lose a lot. That was at least eight, that she named.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said."I'm gonna, go over there I said pointing in a random direction, which was over by Carl. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey," I said waving. "Lia finally leave you alone?" I asked chuckling.

"Yeah, she said she was gonna go talk to Glenn." He answered looking down at Judith.

"Ok, cool." Was all I said, jeez I need to work on my communicating with other people.

"Yeah." Was all he said. I need to think of somthin' to say, I got nothin'.

"We're leaving in five." Rick said from behind us. It kinda scared me. I turned around, and walked to my pack and went outside into the RV. It was a nice RV. My best friend lives in one. I always wanted to live in one, but my parents couldn't afford it. And plus they didn't want to live in one. I sat down next to Sasha, who was next to Maggie. I saw Carl sit across from me with Judith. And I saw Abraham get in the drivers seat. I saw Rosita get in the passenger seat. I saw Gabriel sit next to Carl. I saw Eugene sit on the other side of Maggie. And Lia sat next to Eugene. Glenn, Rick and Michonne rode in the other Car with Aaron. They were leading the way. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

About and hour later I was woken up by Abraham slamming the brakes. Geez, what's goin' on? I could tell Carl was asleep too. But was suddenly woken up the same way as me.

"We lost em." Abraham said. What? What does he mean? Lost them?

"What do you mean we "lost" them?" Carl said. He sounded like he was kinda getting mad.

"There's walkers everywhere. We gotta turn around." Abraham said starting to back the the RV up.

"No, you can't just leave them there, my dad's in there. So is Glenn and Michonne!" Carl said. Really starting to sound angry. I kinda like him when he's angry. Just kinda.

"They'll probably turn around also we gotta g..." Abraham was cut off when we saw something shooting into the air. What the heck is that?

"It could be them!" Maggie said, standing up.

"Should we follow it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Abraham answered. He started to follow the light but it wasn't the others. It was a guy named Eric, who was trying to signal Aaron, with a flair. He sprained his ankle somehow, I don't know how. And Maggie helped him inside and fixed up his ankle. Then I heard someone whistling. Was it them? I stood up looking out the window.

"There back!" I yelled. And Carl stood up right away, and ran outside. I saw him hugging his dad. It's nice. Then Rick and everyone else came in and we settled down for bed. Rick said we're leaving first thing in the mornin'.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~Hey guys! In this chapter they get to Alexandria. And there may or may not be a love triangle between Carl, Enid and my OC. XD. Aaaanyhoo... Hope y'all enjoy the chapter. Please review and tell me whatcha think. Byeeeeeee.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

As we walked up to the gates of Alexandria we heard something behind us and we all turned around with out guns ready to fire.

It was just an opossum. Daryl shot it and the guy at the gate looked wide eyed. It made me laugh. But I laughed quietly.

"We brought dinner." Daryl said and I couldn't hold it in anymore and I just started laughing. Every one was staring at me. And Carl started to smile. He looked like he was about to start laughing any second too.

"Sorry." I said still slightly laughing. I know... I'm a dork. And it's weird cause, I haven't laughed like that it what feels like years. It was kinda nice.

As we all walked into the community, I looked over at Carl who was staring at a girl through a window of an old church. They have people our age? Sweet. Then she literally just disappeared when Maggie walked in front of us and Carl just looked back ahead of him. Weird.

Then the adults started talking and I wasn't even paying attention. I was just watching a bunch of kids run around like the world never ended. I bet most of 'em have never been outside the walls.

I walked up to Carl and nudged his shoulder with mine and he jumped. I pointed to the other kids and he knew exactly what I was thinking. They probably don't know how to protect themselves. They're probably all weak. And he nodded and nudged my shoulder and pointed at even more kids running around. I nodded and nudged his shoulder for no reason. And he just did the same and we kept doing it 'til I almost knocked him down and everyone stared at us. That was embarrassing. And he just smiled. And I returned it. Lia walked up to me and grabbed my hand and leaned against me.

"Can I go play?" She whispered to me.

"Um, no sorry Lia, we don't know these people. So I don't want you going anywhere by yourself. Do you understand?" I asked looking at her. And she just sighed and said;

"Okay." And she walked over to the other side of Carl and leaned on him instead. Now I'm jealous. We've only known these people for two days and she already likes him more than me. That's just rude.

Then she stood up strait and started pulling on his shirt. And he looked down at her and she told him to come closer so he bent down and she whispered something in his ear. And then he stood back up and she leaned on him again messing with his shirt.

After about five more minutes of talking the people led us to a small white house. And Aaron knocked on the door. And an older lady with red hair opened the door and she looked surprised to see us.

"Come on in." She said smiling and we all walked into the house. It was a nice house it kinda reminded me of our old house, from before all this happened.

I turned over to Carl who was holding Judith. Maybe he'll let me hold her. It's worth a shot. I walked over to him and nudged his shoulder again and he looked at me.

"Can I hold her for a little bit?" I asked watching Judith hide her face in his chest. She was so adorable.

"Um, sure." He said handing her to me. I gladly took her and started making stupid faces at her.

"Hi there." I said as she giggled.

"You're so adorable. You know that?" I asked her. And she turned away as if to ignore me.

"That's just rude." I said laughing.

Then after a little while I found out that we were all gonna get interviewed the girl with red hair, who's name is Deanna.

First she interviewed Rick, then Glenn, then Daryl, then Maggie, then Abraham, then Eugene, then Rosita, then Gabriel, then Carol, then Tara, then Noah, then Michonne, then it was my turn. Carl let me take Judith with me.

I walked into the room with Judith on my hip. She was kinda heavy but no where near as heavy as Lia. She's twelve and she still likes to be held. But I don't hold her anymore. I stopped about seven months ago. Cause she's too heavy.

I sat in a chair across from a couch. The room was nice. There was a coffee table in between the chair and couch.

"Do you mind if I record this?" Deanna asked standing behind the couch.

Record?

"Uh...," I said looking at her and she smiled.

"It's alright." She said about to sit down.

"Y-you can if you want to." I said quietly.

"Thank you." She said smiling. She turned the camera on. Then she sat down and crossed her legs then clasped her hands on top her lap.

"So is this you sister?" She asked motioning to Judith.

"Oh, um no. She's Carl's sister." I said smiling at Judith. "Well, you haven't met Carl yet, so.. she's Rick's daughter." I said nervously laughing.

"It's alright. Shes adorable." Deanna said smiling.

"I know right? She is." I said still smiling at Judith. I've never been nervous around strangers. Even though I should be cautious, I'm not. But I should be, especially in this world.

After she asked me a few questions I left the room and sent Carl in. But he took Judith with him so I was bored.

"I'm bored..." I said sitting on a couch with Lia and Maggie.

Maggie just smiled at me.

"You remind me of Beth." She said smiling. Even though I didn't know who that was, I still smiled at her.

"Before all this, she'd always complain about being bored. Shed be like, Maggie, let's go ride the horses, Maggie, let's go swimmin' in the pond." She said laughing.

"Was she your sister?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, she was about 19 when she..." Maggie said looking down at her lap.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"When she what?" Lia asked curious.

"Lia..." I was about to tell her she was being rude but Maggie cut me off.

"It's alright. She passed away." She told Lia.

"Oh... When?" She asked. She's gonna make Maggie sad maybe even cry if she keeps asking questions.

"Lia it's..." I started to talk but was interrupted by Maggie again.

"A bout a week ago." She said quietly. Wow. Only a week? Poor Maggie.

"Maggie I.." I was about to talk but heard a door so I flung my head back and saw Carl walking out of the room holding Judith.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey." He said walking up to the couch. Then Aaron came and and said he'd take us to see our new houses. Wait houses? Plural? More than one house? Awesome.

We all got up and followed Aaron outside.

He showed us our houses then he said we could explore. Lia and I got our own house. It's pretty cool. Of course Carl, Rick and Judith share a house, cause well, there family.

I walked over to Carl's and Rick's house. I was gonna see if Carl wanted to go exploring with me.

I knocked on their door and I heard footsteps. I backed away from the door so I wasn't right in front of it. And Rick opened the door.

"You know you don't have to knock right?" He said smiling.

"Well, okay." I said laughing.

He let me into the house.

"I wanted to know if Carl could explore the Community with me?" I asked messing with the zipper to my jacket.

"Um, if he wants to yeah. He can." He said. "He's upstairs. Probably in his room." He said smiling.

"Mkay, thanks." I said running up the stairs. I don't know what room is his, but I'll find it eventually.

His room was the third room I checked and I found him lying on his bed. He had one hand behind his head and one on top of his stomach.

"Hey." I said standing in the doorway. He jumped a little. And he turned his head over and saw me.

"Oh, hey." He said going back to his position. It looked comfy.

"Can I come in?" I asked motioning to his bedroom.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said right before he closed his eyes.

"Sooo..., I was wondering if ya wanted to explore with me?" I said rubbing the back of my neck. That's what I do when I'm nervous. I don't know why I'm nervous. I'm just asking someone if they wanna explore with me. It's not like I'm asking him on a date or anything.

"Sure." He said sitting up.

"Yay, I don't have to do it by myself." I said laughing.

"What about Lia?" He asked smiling. I don't really wanna have to keep an eye on her. Carol is doing that for me.

"Ehh." I said smiling.

"I know." he said standing up.

We walked down the stairs and said bye to Rick then went outside.

"Which way?" I asked him. Standing next to him on his front porch.

"Ummm, that way." He said pointing east.

"Mkay." I said hopping down the stairs.

We walked for a little bit in silence. We saw a lot of people. A lot of kids. I'm sure most of them will be Lia's friends. She's never had trouble making friends. Usually she'd just walk up to them, smile and say "Wanna be friends?" And they'd be friends, just like that.

"So how'd you meet all of the people in your group?" I asked breaking the silence. I never really liked being quiet. It always bothered me.

"Well, I've known Carol and Glenn since the start, we met Maggie not to long after that. Then we met Bob. Then Tara, Abraham, Eugene and Rosita. Then we met Gabriel, then Noah. But we Met Maggie when we found the farm while we were looking for Sophia. She was Carol's daughter. She ran off when a herd of Walker's passed through." He said looking at a few of the people passing by. They waved and we waved back.

"Then, while we were looking for her I got shot and the g..." He started talking but I interrupted him.

"Wait... You were shot?" I asked stopping.

"Yeah. When I was twelve." He said looking at me. Woah.

"Woah, did it hurt?" I asked. Well duhhhh of course it hurt... He was shot how stupid could I be?

"Well, I mean of course it hurt.." I said trying not to sound like an idiot. And he laughed.

"Yeah, it hurt but I'm fine. Well, obviously I'm fine since I'm standing here talking to you." He said laughing.

"Where'd you get shot?" I asked a bit curious.

"Right here." He said pointing to his chest.

"Woah, how on earth did you survive?" I asked laughing.

"Cause the bullet went strait through the deer. So it slowed it down." He said as we started walking again.

"Wow, poor deer." I said laughing.

"At least you survived. But what about the poor deer?"

"It probably got eaten." He said laughing.

"That's just mean." I said playfully pushing him and he almost fell.

We walked for a little bit longer 'til it started getting dark and we decided to turn around.

Once we got back to his house we stopped at the porch.

"My dad wanted everyone to sleep in the same house tonight." He said sitting on the top step and I joined him.

"Mkay. I'll have to get Lia from Carol first." I said laughing.

"Wanna come?" I asked hoping he'd say yes. But before he answered Rick walked out of the house holding Judith.

"Hey, Dad. Jen and I were about to go find Carol and Lia. Do you know where she might be?" He asked standing up. So he was going to say yes. Cool.

"Yeah, they're in the house getting ready for bed." Rick said sitting on the railing.

"Mkay." I said standing up and brushing the dirt off my pants.

"Do you always say "Mkay"?" Carl asked grinning.

"Yup." I said smiling.

"Always. Mkay?" I said laughing.

"Mkay." He said walking into the house and I followed behind him laughing.

"Hey Jennie! I met a lot of new kids today!" Lia yelled jumping up from her spot next to Carol.

"Cool." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah. Sam is my new BFF. He has an older brother who's your age. But he has a girlfriend so you can't date him, unless you ask him to dump her." She said with a huge grin on her face. Seriously? I've never met the dude.

"Uhh." Was all I could say. She is the most embarrassing sister anyone could ever have.

I hear Carl laughing behind me. And I turned around and pushed him and he fell onto the couch.

"What?" He asked laughing

it made me laugh. His laugh is so weird.

"That's for laughing at me." I said crossing my arms.

"Sorry." He said standing up. He was still laughing, so I could tell he didn't mean it. So I pushed him back down.

"What did I do this time?" He asked still laughing.

"Nothing. I just wanted to do that." I said grinning.

"Fine." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me onto the couch and I screamed.

"Hey!" I yelled laughing. Now everyone was staring at us. Well, this is embarrassing.

Then we heard a knock and everyone looked over at the door as Rick opened it and Deanna walked in.

"Rick I.." Deanna started to talk but stopped when she looked at Rick. Huh, I didn't even notice he shaved his beard.

"Wow. I didn't know what was under there." She said as Rick rubbed his chin. And I started to laugh.

And Rick looked at me like he thought I was crazy.

"Sorry." I said laughing. "I'll just go in there." I said grabbing Carl's arm and dragging him upstairs.

"Why do I have to come with you?" He asked as I dragged him to his bedroom.

"Cause, I'll be bored by myself." I said laughing. I sat on his bed and crossed my legs. And he sat across from me.

"Show me your scar." I said staring at him.

"What?" He asked still kinda laughing.

"You said you got shot, show me your scar." I said smiling.

"Um... Why?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy. Which I kinda am.

"Just do it." I said smiling.

"Okay..." He said taking off his at. Then he lifted his shirt and I saw the scar.

"Ouch." I was running my finger across it.

"Yeah." He said putting his shirt back down. Then he put his hat back on.

"So, why the hat?" I asked motioning to his hat.

"My dad gave it to me, after I got shot. He said if you get shot, you get to wear the hat." He said messing with one of the buttons on his shirt. I looked up at his hat and I took it off his head and ran down stairs.

"Hey!" He yelled running after me.

Deanna was still in the house. I ran up to her and gave her the hat.

"Hide it from Carl." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Jen!" I heard Carl calling my name so I took the hat from Deanna and ran outside. I ran behind the house and found a bush so I tossed it into it.

"Jen!" I heard Carl yell my name again.

"Coming!" I yelled back at him. I ran back to the house and saw him standing on the porch.

"Yes?" I asked smiling.

"My hat?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Hat? What hat? I've never seen a hat in my whole life." I said smiling. I walked past him and went inside. And Deanna walked past me waving goodbye. I waved back. I sat on the couch trying to catch my breath. I saw Carl come into the house and Rick walked up to him and gave him Judith.

Then he sat down next to me.

"Seriously, Jen, where's my hat?" He asked bouncing Judith on his leg.

"I'll give you a hint." I said scooting closer to him. I saw him blush as I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Ok. Look in a..." I whispered. Then I got an idea

"BUSH!" I yelled in his ear and he immediately jumped back. And Judith giggled.

"Jen!" He yelled. And I laughed.

I leaned over again and whispered to him; "Follow me."

"Ummm. No." He said staring at me. Seriously? What am I gonna have to do to get him to follow me?

"C'mon let's go." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him outside and he just groaned. It was actually pretty easy to drag him since he's so light.

I brought him to the back yard and pulled his hat out of the bush.

"Here ya go." I said handing it to him. He took it and wiped all the dirt and leaves off of it then put it back on his head.

"Thank you." He said turning around to walk back into the house but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let's stay out here for a little bit, it's nice out." I said smiling to him.

"Okay, but no more yelling in my ear, or grabbing my hat. Okay?" He said smiling.

"Ooookay." I said sighing. He's no fun.

"C'mon." I said leading him down the street.

We walked for a little while and I hadn't even noticed I was still holding his hand. We just walked in silence.

"I think we should head back." He said as he stopped walking. I just pulled on his hand and we kept walking.

"They're gonna wonder where we are." He said and I just ignored him. I leaned on his shoulder as we kept walking.

"Okay, but if we get in trouble, it's your fault." He said and I just nodded. It's nice not having to worry about anything. Just walking here with him. Not being chased by anything or anyone. It's nice.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~Hey guys! So I'm gonna try to update this story on Sundays, but I might not succeed. All well, I least I can try. Anyway, I forgot I was supposed to do Lia's P.O.V in the last chap, so this one has her P.O.V. Enjoy. XD

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

Lia's P.O.V

It's nice here in Alexandria, I already have four friends. There's Amy, who's 13, James, who's also 13, Makaela, who's 12, and Sam who is 12. They're fun to play with. Last night after Jennie was running around with Carl (like a little kid) I went out to see if Kaela could play. And then we spied on Jennie. Her and Carl are boring, they just walked for a while, that's it. So boring. And then Kaela said they were gonna kiss, and I was like ewwwww.

Like that one time daddy saw the skunk in the garage. It was gross.

"Ya comin' Lia?" I looked up from my coloring book and saw Kaela and Amy standing in front of me.

"Yeah, where to?" I asked hopping up from the floor, closing my coloring book.

"I don't know, spy on the older kids?" Amy said with a huge grin on her face. Amy is the older one but she's shorter than Kaela, Amy has shoulder length dark brown hair, and blue-grey eyes. She wore wore skinny jeans and a Junior Girl scouts T-shirt, and pink tennis shoes. And Kaela has waist length blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a tank top with a picture of Hannah Montana on the front, and she wore dark blue jean shorts, and she had purple sparkly tennis shoes.

"Who this time?" I asked gathering all my coloring stuff, and putting it away.

"I don't know, we have a few choices, We have Ron, Enid, Carl, Micky, and Jennie." She said walking towards the door, Amy and I followed close behind her.

"Ummm... Let's see what Enid is doin'," I said hopping down the stairs. "But first we gotta find her."

"Okay, let's go check by Ron's first. She's probably there." Kaela said running towards the Anderson's house. I like Sam's mom. She's nice. She gave Carl's dad a haircut. Maybe she'll give me one. My hair is starting to grow past my shoulders, and I don't like that. I like short haircuts.

We ran up to the front porch and Kaela rang the doorbell.

I heard footsteps coming up to the front door. And Jessie opened it.

"Hi, anything I can help you guys with?" She asked smiling.

"Hi Jessie, we were wondering if Enid was here?" Kaela asked looking back at Amy and I.

"Um, no sorry. But I think I saw her walking towards your house." She said pointing to mine and Jennie's house.

"K thanks." Kaela said running off towards my house with Amy.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled following them. They're much faster than me. So I'm always behind them when they're running. It sucks being slow. Once we got to my house we went inside.

"Jennie?" I yelled, but no answer.

"I don't think she's here." Kaela said turning around to go back outside.

"I guess it's Ron we're spying on then." Amy said following Kaela. I nodded closing the door behind us. I looked over at the wall and I saw Carl. What is he doing? It looks like he is climbing the wall!

"Or we could spy on Carl." I whispered to Amy and Kaela. They turned to what I was pointing at.

"Oooooh... He's gonna get in trouble." Amy said walking closer to him.

"Wait, we don't want him to see us if we're gonna follow him." Kaela said smirking. Oh no. She wants us to go out there?! Is she crazy?! When I was out there with Jennie, I was always almost dieing. Seriously!

"Ok, we're good." Kaela said once he made it over the wall. I can't believe she's actually doing this.

"We're gonna get in trouble." I said running up to the wall to catch up with Amy and Kaela.

"We'll be fine." Kaela said as she started climbing. I don't think we'll be fine. We're gonna be DEAD if anyone catches us. DEAD!

"Yeah, I'm not too sure about this." Amy said backing away from the wall. At least someone knows what'll happen to us if we get caught.

"Fine, I'll go myself." Kaela said once she got to the top of the wall.

"Ugh, fine we'll go." Amy said as she started to climb the wall. Oh great. Now I have to go. I'm not ready to die! I'm too young!

"Fine." I said waiting for Amy to get to the top. Kaela was already at the bottom waiting for us.

Once we got over the wall we started walking through the trees. Crap. I forgot my knife. Great. I hope they have weapons.

"Um, do either of you guys have any weapons?" I asked quietly so the walkers don't hear us.

"Um... No." Amy answered stopping.

Great, now we're definitely gonna die.

"We'll be fine. If we see any monsters we'll just run." Kaela said turning around to look at us.

I heard leaves rustling behind us and I turned around. Crap it's Daryl.

"Kaela! It's Daryl!" I whispered to her and she quickly turned around.

"Crap! Hide!" She whispered back to us. And we ran til we saw Carl and Enid sitting next to a fallen tree.

"Crap. It's Carl!" I said pulling Kaela and Amy behind a tree.

"So who would you like to get cought by?" Amy asked sarcastically. We'll Carl's nicer than Daryl, so I'd choose him.

"Carl. Definitely Carl. He's a lot nicer than Daryl." I whispered. And they just nodded.

We started walking towards them when we heard a growl. Crap.

"Walkers!" I whispered and Kaela grabbed our arms and pulled us behind another tree.

Enid and Carl must have heard them too. Cause they ran and hid in what looks like a hollow tree.

I heard Kaela scream and I looked over at her and there was a walker pulling on her arm.

"Help!" She yelled and we started to pull on her other arm. Then all the sudden the walker let go and Kaela fell on top of us.

We stood up and the walker was dead. What the heck? It had an arrow through its left eye. And I looked over behind the tree and Daryl was standing there. Great. He looked pissed.

"What are y'all doing out here?! He yelled. And we just looked at each other wondering if we should tell them about Carl. And Kaela shook her head.

"Um.." was all we could say. I told them we were gonna get in trouble.

"C'mon." Daryl said grabbing Kaela and I by our shirts. And Amy followed.

Once we got back inside the walls Daryl told us to go find our families and I walked back to my house.

Once I got inside Jennie was sitting on the couch drawing.

She's always loved drawing. She's the best at drawing people.

She looked up from her sketchbook when she heard the door. She looked at me with wide eyes.

" What happened?!" She asked jumping up from the couch and ran towards me.

"I'm fine." I said putting on a fake smile.

"What happened? You have sticks and leaves in you hair." She said kneeling down to look me in the eyes.

"I kinda snuck outside the walls with Kaela and Amy." I said nervously.

"What?!" She said standing up.

"You know it's dangerous! What if someone got hurt? What If a walker attacked you?" She said looking about as mad as Daryl. Great. Now I have two people mad at me.

"We're fine. Daryl killed the walker that tried to get Kaela." I said not even think about it before I said it. Crap. I shouldn't have said that.

"It's not safe! What made you want to go out there in the first place?!" She said raising her voice.

"Well... We saw Carl climbing over the wall so we decided to follow him. And when we saw Daryl we ran and saw Carl and Enid sitting next to a fallen tree. We were gonna see what they were doing but then Kaela got attacked and Daryl save us." I said trying to calm her down but I don't think it's working. Now Carl's gonna be mad. Great that's three people.

"I'll be right back. Stay in the house and don't leave til I tell you." She said storming out of the house. Oooooh I think Carl's gonna get an ear full.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~Hey guys! Sorry for the late update I've kinda just been avoiding writing. (Don't ask me why cause I honestly don't know.) But anyway here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Or PM me or whatever. Cause you can PM me just to talk about twd I'd love that. (Cause I seriously get tired of talking about it with my sister who doesn't even care.) Lol. And the sister who does care... Likes to talk about anime more than twd. (Barf) I hate anime. No offence to you anime lovers out there. But anywho I'm just gonna shut up now let you read the chapter byeeee.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

Jen's P.O.V

I stormed out of the house walking down the street to the Grimes' house. Carl is so dead. How could he take Lia out there? Seriously?! I thought he was smarter than that! When I get my hands on him... I'm gonna wring his scrawny neck! I'm gonna take my knife and cut his limbs off and let him bleed out until he-.

"Hey Jen." I heard HIS voice and swung my head around and stomped towards him and he looked a little surprised by my anger.

"Hey... Are yo-" He started to talk but I cut him off.

"How on EARTH could you take her out there?! What the heck were you thinking?! Are you stupid?!" I asked walking closer to him so we were only a few inches apart. He backed up rubbing the back of his neck. I have to admit, he looks kinda cute when he's like this, and I feel kind of sorry for being so mean to him all the sudden. What is wrong with me? She could've died! And I'm feeling sorry for him?

"I-i don't know w-what your talking about." Carl stuttered. Seriously? He's gonna give me that "I don't know what your talking about" crap? I stepped closer to him and pushed him against a tree and his back hit it hard. Maybe a little too hard. He winced in pain as I got up in his face.

"You took my sister and her friends out there, one of them almost died, and Daryl had to save them. What, did you think that since you're from "out there" you're all brave and everything? So you take a bunch of kids out there to show them how you can "handle yourself"?!" I yelled pinning him to the tree.

"I don't know what you talking about Jen! I never took anyone out there!" Carl said starting to get angry. Yes, I had just pushed him into a tree and started yelling in his face, but he has no right to be angry. I do.

"Oh really? Let's go ask Lia and Daryl. And her friends. Let's see what they say shall we?" I asked pulling him from the tree and pushing I'm down the road. Okay , maybe I'm being a little too harsh. But I don't give a crap. My sister could've died because of him.

"Fine ask them whatever you want. I didn't do anything." He said bending down to pick up his at from the ground. It must've fallen off his head when I pushed him against the tree.

"I will." I said crossing my arms over my chest. We walked back to my house in silence. I shot a couple glares at Carl every now and then. He just ignored me. I don't know why he would've done something so stupid. I thought he was actually a nice guy. Not one of those guys who only thinks about himself.

Once we made it back to my house I walked past Carl bumping his shoulder harshly with mine. I opened the door and walked in. "Lia!" I called standing at the bottom of the stairs. I heard someone running then I saw Lia standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" She asked slowly, cautiously coming down the stairs like I'm gonna grab her and slit her throat right as she as she reaches the bottom. Once she reaches the bottom the stood there a few feet away from me looking at Carl, who was behind me staring at his feet kicking the ground.

"Couch. Sit. Now." I said pointing to the couch. She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. Carl stayed where he was at not looking up.

"Carl." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Sit. Now."

He slowly made his way to the couch and sat next to Lia. I walked over to the couch and stood in front of them.

"Why did you take my sister out there? What were you trying to prove Carl?" I said slightly raising my voice.

"Jennie-". Lia started but I held my hand up. I pointed at Carl saying that I want an answer from him. He said nothing. "Jennie I need to tell you-" Lia started talking again and I interrupted her again.

"Lia, I'm waiting for Carl to answer. Don't. Talk." I said holding my hand up again. "Why?" I asked looking at Carl. "What was the point?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Carl looked up at me glaring. He stood up and walked up to me and I jumped back I wasn't expecting him to do anything.

"Why don't you let your sister talk? Instead of just accusing someone of doing something just because that's how it looks to you! I told you already! I didn't do anything!" Carl yelled and I stepped back as if he were to grab me and strangle me right then and there.

"Jennie, he didn't take us out there. He went by himself. We followed, he didn't even know." Lia said and I started to feel embarrassed. I frowned and looked over at Lia. "He didn't do anything." She said grabbing Carl's arm and pulled him away from me as if I would strangle him.

"C-Carl. Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I said realising what I had done. "I'm so sorry. I-i just thought..." I trailed off trying not to cry. I had been so mean to him. He didn't even do anything wrong. Now he's probably gonna hate me. Probably gonna tell his dad and we'll get kicked out of this place, all because of my stupid anger issues. Ugh! Now we're going to have to go back out there. I just signed mine and Lia's death warrants.

"It's fine." Carl said clearly still angry but not as angry as before. I really hurt him didn't I? He turned around and left the house and Lia followed him. I leaned against the wall and fell to the floor and started crying.

A/N~Hey sorry if it's a little short. And do you think I should move the rating to M? I don't know. Tell me whatcha think. Hope you enjoyed!

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~


End file.
